It's not my fault my eyes are purple
by Frooogboy
Summary: This is my highschool story from Duo's point of view. I've had this fan fiction in my head for a while now. *Chapter eight is now up. Special thanks to my beta-ers! You guys rock!*
1. Default Chapter

I have new gray pants on. I got them yesterday, which was my birthday. They are warm and comfy and have a little crease on them where they where folded over and stuff. They smell pretty good as far at pants go. I mean...you know what I mean. I couldn't think of any thing else today, besides my pants that I really want to talk about. With others. I'm so fucked up.   
  
I'm pretty tan, and have long brown hair. I mean long. Like down to your ass gets caught in your belt loop kind of long. And it's soft and pretty. My hair. Not the belt loop. I also seem to have freakish purple eyes. Seriously. Purple. Or as my artistic, and blatantly homosexual friend Quatre likes to call them...Lavender. LAAAAAAAAAAAA VAN DER.   
  
I'm wearing a blank shirt too. Gray pants and a black shirt. My wallet chain is hanging out of the back of my pants, and I have a cheap black belt on. It's the kind of belt that has the big ass buckle, and little pointy teeth on it that catch against the fabric to hold your pants up...no grommets or the little belt 'leg' things.   
I am not well educated in the vocabulary of belts.   
  
Anyway...I am sixteen, and thus a high school student by trade. There. I go to the most ghetto high school in all of the universe, and it displeases me much. I have yet to get my driver's license, because I don't have enough driving hours in. When I do get to drive I get a ghetto ass black Blazer which my family has had since I was like four years old. I have been looking at sound systems for a really long time, and have been buying parts and paying for them online, because you can find good cheap stuff. Then my friends and I are going to install the parts.   
  
'Hello. My name is Duo. I am a love-lorn bisexual, with freaky purple eyes. It is good to meet you.'   
  
Mostly my life is pretty good. (My parents are...unusual, my siblings are...nonexistent...the neighbors seem to like me ok, I have good grades...BLAH BLAH BLAH.) But there is always that one thing that makes you a little sad inside. Always that one thing that makes you come home from school on your bad days, lie on your bed, put your head phones on, and then cover your head with a pillow so you can just focus on the music and not what crap your love life is. Always that one boy with the cobalt eyes, sharp nose, and mussed brown hair that makes your little heart beat wildly at the thought of getting in the sack. His name is Heero, and he is beautiful.  
  
I first met Heero when I was in fourth grade. He was new to our school, and since I am such a jerk, I made fun of him. Or something. I can't remember what I said or how I said it but I remember him confronting me. That was what got my attention. No one confronted me. Closest I got to was when I called Quatre gay and he said "prove it."  
But not Heero. Heero and I got in a fist fight during his first week at school. Mind you it was the fourth grader's version of a fist fight, and there were many more slaps involved then actual fists...anyway...the lunch lady pulled up apart, and just pointed us down to the principal's office. I still remember how giggling at how her arm fat jiggled as she thrusted her arm out. Heero noticed too...he shot me a coy glance, and then when we where a safe distance down the hall we busted out in laughter.   
  
Heero had moved in from another state to my neighborhood, which was why he went to our school. His dad was (still is) a lawyer, and I have no idea what his mom does. He lives in a little gray house with big leafy aspen trees in the lawn. He helps his dad take Christmas lights down, and put them up, and he rakes leaves in the fall.   
  
Mostly Heero is quiet...like a beautiful painting, and his eyes get really kind sometimes, all soft and happy like he's saying 'You complete me Duo Maxwell...' I love those eyes. Cobalt is my favorite color.  
  
And here's the killer: Heero has a girlfriend. This, I think was God's idea. God is saying...'Hey Duo looks bored...Let's fuck around with him for a while.' And so the little arch Angel of let's-all-commit-suicide-whilst-I-piss-people-off came down to earth, and looked around. And I am thinking the guy looked around my school for the most annoying and retarded girl in the whole place and said "Ah...This will do nicely..." and then made her stalk the boy I like for months and months, until he went semi-insane and decided to go out with her.   
Her name is Relena.   
Relena is annoying, and really really fake. Her voice hits this nice little note everytime she talks that makes my ears bleed, and dogs miles away plead for death. She pisses me off. A whole lot. She makes me want to kick her throat in with a nice pair of golf cleats, whilst she holds Heero's hand infront of people and like..parades down the halls with him in tow. I hate her more then I have ever hated anyone in the entire world, and I want to make her suffer until she goes insane.   
She knows I like him too. That makes her nervous and more annoying still. 


	2. Good morning Saturday

Good morning Saturday.   
Today I woke up at 8:30, called Quatre, made sure he was awake and then went back to sleep. Quatre had like this huge play audition he was trying out for and he wanted me to make sure that he was awake an hour before he was supposed to leave, so that he would have time to get ready. Clean his face, brush his hair. Do his man make up maybe. Who knows? Anyway. The point is that I was forcibly awoken far too early for a Saturday.  
Very un-cool, and thus Quatre will be paying me back for it later.   
...  
....  
With his blood.  
  
I slept for another hour and a half and then got up, took a shower, and then got dressed. When I came downstairs my mom greeted me with some line like…  
"Oh...D...it's Monday you slept away the weekend." Aha ha ha ha. She's so funny I may have to kill her. She called me D which can't be a good sign. It seems she can no longer remember all of my name.  
  
I bared my teeth at her, trotted over to the couch and sat down to watch some cartoons.   
Few people realize the genius of having Saturday morning cartoons. The perfect balance the world achieves for those few choice hours every Saturday when you don't have to be doing anything, when your parents are eating breakfast...when they world is a peaceful and harmonic place, and everything is right in the world.  
It is truly a wonderful thing.  
  
Anyways...about half an hour later the phone rang.  
It was Quatre, wondering if I wanted to go to the mall with him and his boyfriend, and his boyfriend's sister who is shopping from prom.   
Now I have to do my little Spiel about my good friends Trowa and Quatre.  
  
Trowa is a little older then I am, thus making him a junior. He's in the school band, plays all sorts of sports, and wears tight jeans. Basically he's Quatre's dream man.   
Trowa doesn't talk much however, thus leading to long hours on the phone with Quatre trying to explain that to him while he cries, and sniffles, and moans and says "Do you really think so?" about a billion times. Trowa is pretty cool. When its fall we go out and practice football together. Sometimes I can get him to talk, and sometimes I can't. Whatever.   
Thing about Trowa is he has this like...insanely over protective big sister named Catherine. She's pretty nice, and has a nice rack and all, but sometimes she can get scary. The 'I'm watching your every move buddy...so don't touch my brother...' kind of scary. I know because she has said to me:   
"I'm watching your every move buddy...so don't touch my brother."  
  
We go to the mall with her today.  
  
Quatre is my little buddy. I hang out with him all the time. We talk and eat ice cream and go to movies. Quatre lives about three blocks away from my house, so I can usually walk over to his house within five to ten minutes.   
Quatre is crazy rich. Indoor/Outdoor pool kind of rich. I think his dad owns like all the pay porn sites on the internet or something weird like that. Quatre doesn't talk about his dad very much, I think they probably fight with each other.  
  
Where was I? Oh right. The mall. Well...we are going to the mall today to get Quatre, Trowa, and Catherine stuff for prom. Wonderful. I have been dreading prom in the back of my mind for a while now. This is the main reason.  
  
Relena is like a little 'special occasions' whore, and will defiantly be dragging Heero to prom with her. I bet she's had her prom dress all picked out for months now. I bet she just can't wait until prom gets closer and she can go get a facial, and her hair done and whatever else. I bet her shoes alone costed her daddy around the same amount my snowboard costed me. I bet that Relena cries when she sees Heero in his tux. Just a little bit. Just one single tear that flows down her cheek, screaming to Heero for attention.  
I bet I will be glad though for I wouldn't have to see the puke pink limo she special orders for all of the school dances pull up to Heero's drive way...for I bet I will have gored my eyes out by that time.  
  
So getting back to my day. We went to the mall. It was mad fun, because everyone had money. My parents even gave me some because they want me to go to prom. Me thinks they are bribing me. Which I am totally cool with.   
Catherine let us wander off on our own for a while, which was surprising because she usually doesn't let Trowa out of her sight.   
  
We spent half an hour in Abercrombie, and Abercrombie and Fitch waiting for Quatre. They have like extra extra extra large thongs which completely boggles the mind, because no one who is that large should be wearing that type of underwear. For the sake of man kind I bought all of them. They will be distributated through my neighborhood within a week.   
People need to be aware of these things. 


	3. my drooling huge insane loving dog

Saturday night was warm, and reminded me of the summer. Possibly because it is almost summer.   
A ground breaking revelation.  
I am so retarded.  
...  
Also a ground breaking revelation.  
  
Anyway...Saturday night was a lovely almost summer night, and I was online. My parents had already gone to bed. My dog and I where downstairs, and I do believe I was the only one awake, because my loving, insane, huge dog fell asleep, with his head in my lap. Great.   
I was talking to Quatre, (about...Trowa...and the movie we where going to see on Sunday...and various flavors of ice cream ...and how they must taste on the human body. Stuff like that.) and downloading a little music, and making lovely, lovely violent music videos, when he came online.   
  
There he was. The moronic man of my dreams. Online. For some reason. To talk to Relena probably. Ah...my music video is going to be quite the violent piece of work.  
I hate Relena. I hate her so much. I hate thinking about her touching the person I love, and I hate thinking about her being around him more then I am. I hate her fakeness, and her banshee-like laugh. But most of all I hate thinking about her talking to him.  
  
Imagine if you will the conversation that plagues my thoughts daily.  
  
"Oh Heero...I like...can't wait until prom and stuff.." Squeak squeak...neighboring dogs have aneurisms, and fall down dead.   
"...yeah"   
"I am so excited. I just can't decide if I should wear my hair up or down. Probably up..." BLAH BLAH BLAH. Etc...etc...etc...heavy duty bullet proof glass windows in a five mile radius shatter.  
"...uh...yeah..."   
"Now let's talk about dirty things."  
"...whatever..." This conversation carries on late into the night.   
  
I feel my brain imploding on itself from just thinking about it. Or maybe that's my heart. Probably my heart. Sometimes I scratch at my chest, trying to get it out, so I don't have to feel anything anymore. It's not like it would work, but the thought of not having to think or feel anything towards Heero makes me feel better.  
(The thought of not having to think. I am so very, very retarded.) He makes me so insane. Just knowing he's there and I can get at him will probably be the cause of my death. I can just see my death certificate.  
  
Cause of death: Love of hot boy.  
  
My heart hurts. Deep, deep inside my chest cavity my heart is doing a sad little slow dance to a sad, sad song.   
Stupid Heero. Stop making my sad heart dance to your cruel, cruel tune.  
  
And he messages me.   
He says 'Hello.' I reply 'Hi', and the nervous heart dance begins.  
  
'How are you?' He asks.   
Shitty thanks for asking. I am in love with you and can't tell you. You have an annoying girlfriend and the very thought of her makes me sick. Today I hung out with our gay friend and his boyfriend, I would have way rather been hanging out with you.   
  
'Fine' Unnervingly long pause. 'You?'   
'I'm fine. I went to a movie today with Wufei.'   
'Ah. My dog fell asleep with his head on my lap. I can't feel my legs anymore, and he's started to drool.'  
Unnervingly long pause.  
'Interesting. Well I got to go.'  
  
I signed off after Heero did. My music that I was getting stopped mid-download, and I left Quatre in the middle of our conversation.   
Lovely. I wandered up to my bed, kicked off my boots, and fell asleep with my head under a pillow and my cd player on full blast.  
At least I wasn't crying.  
Sunday morning was infinitely better then Saturday.   
We don't go to church. I don't know why. Instead my parents are usually out of the house by the time I wake up on Sundays. They do community service on Sunday. My mom makes my dad go. She told me once she bribed him. Only two things work on as a bribe. Sex and money. Must have been with money. God I hope she bribed him with money. I am going to continue believing I am a test-tube baby until I am told otherwise. Maybe that's why I'm so fucked up. I saw my parents touching each other at a young age. That's called...like...loss of innocence or something. I could sue them. But then my mom would try to bribe me...and no one wants that. Least of all me.  
  
Anyway...I usually find twenty bucks and a note under a magnet on the fridge.   
Such luck I have. My dad must have been in a very good mood that morning because he left me an extra ten bucks. $30.00 is a great deal of cash when you don't have a job or a steady income. My mind went though a mental check list of things I wanted to buy, and how much they probably costed.  
  
The note had my dad's handwriting on it. My dad's handwriting is crazy doctor style handwriting, and only my mom can read it. My mom or a pharmacists. Instead of running down to the grocery and bugging the ladies like I usually do when I'm in a good mood I scanned the note for anything legible.  
  
'D- Quatre called.' scribble scribble...something that I think was a nine 'He wants you to call him. Mom and I are going to be out til around six. -J'  
  
I think he wrote be safe or something at the end, but it might have been a death threat about touching his car, his hand writing is total crap.   
I scratched myself, and then got some breakfast. Cocoa puffs are probably the best cereal in existence. I could eat them for every meal. They are really the only cereal that tastes better with milk in it. Ever have milk and Fruit loops? The milk gets all fruity and weird tasting. Cocoa puffs transform the milk. One second you have normal milk and then magically it's chocolate. Amazing. A-fucking-mazing.  
  
The phone rang, while I was getting ready to take a shower.  
I had my manly boxer briefs on, and so I strode to the phone confidant that no one could see me in my man-panties, as I had pulled down all the shades, because I was in a bad mood. How I miss my under-roos.   
  
"Duo..." It was Quatre's voice. Ah. Either Quatre is calling me or there is a remarkable robot playing a trick on me. I addressed the robot, seeing as how it's creator did such a wonderful job trying to trick me into thinking it was him that I felt the need to play along with him, because he worked so hard on it.  
"Quat."   
"We're having a party tonight." Oh boy.   
"We?" Quatre has multiple personalities. And they are all throwing a party. At his house. For fun. I am assuming.   
"Trowa and I are having a party tonight, and we would very much like it if you came."  
"Kind of spur of the moment?"   
"It's fun like that, anyway...it's going to be at my pad-"  
"Pad? What? Is your house a feminine hygienic product now?"  
"Ha. It's at my house. Uh...starts at 5." Now he's annoying me.  
"Hold on." I hang up. 


	4. I can't sleep and my feet are cold

The day went by pretty fast after that. Probably because I took a shower that lasted half an hour, and couldn't find my boots. I had kicked them under my bed last night, whilst I stewed in my pity, (much like a rump roast does when it has a bad day.) It took me half an hour to find them again, and by that time, I had lost all my will to go to the mall or anywhere far away with my thirty dollars. I would have had to ride my bike to the mall or bum a ride off of a friend, and that just didn't seem like it was happening.  
  
I want my license.  
  
I desperately want my license.  
  
I want the keys to my car.   
  
I desperately want the keys to my car.  
  
Around 1:45 I left my house on my bike, and headed to the Barnes and Noble which is a few blocks away from my house. My bike is old and ugly and red, and I am pretty sure needs more air in the tires, because they feel all squishy. My tires are squishy. This is surely a sign of the apocolypse.   
  
I would like to take this moment to tell you what a pain in the ass it is to ride even a few blocks on a bike with no air in it's tires, while you have on combat boots.   
  
Maybe I should have worn my sneakers, but those are in desperate need of washing.  
  
My sneakers are so...saturated in stink that they themselves don't only stink, but the air around them, and usually my shorts after I wear them. They are a form of nasty that isn't in the books.  
  
It's sick.   
  
Nughhh. There is something calming, and reasurring about spending your time in a Barnes and Noble. Maybe it's because the air always has the soothing smell of coffee, and old books, or maybe it's because no one bugs you when you are wandering around with twelve comic books and a giant print karma sutra, or it could be the fact that they have big cushy chairs. It's probably the chairs. The Barnes and Nobles is a little utopian society attached to a mini-mall, and the chairs just enhance that fact.  
  
  
  
Needless to say, I spend my thirty bucks, on CDs, and comic books as usual and returned home a tad bit wiser, and a whole lot poorer.   
  
I also got a peice of cheesecake from my friend Hilde who works at the cafe.  
  
Good old Hilde. How I love that crazy ass clown.  
  
Anyway...after riding to and from Barnes and Noble, I am a little tired so I go upstairs to sleep it off. I'm all cozy and warm, and in my fantasy world where the pillow I am cuddling is Heero, and we are married, and somehow have children but still find time for mind-blowing sex marathons. I am just getting to the part where Heero is unbraiding my hair with his left hand and sweetly caressing my butt with his right, and telling me what beautiful, non-freakish purple, song inspiring, eyes I have...when the phone rings.  
  
For me.  
  
I am assuming, because I live in this house, and my parents aren't home, and their friends always call them on their cell phones.  
  
Let it ring I say to myself.   
  
It does.  
  
And it does.  
  
And it does.  
  
And whoever the hell it is that is calling me wouldn't give up. I drag my ass out of bed, and wander downstairs.   
  
To the phone.  
  
That wouldn't stop ringing.  
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Duo..."  
  
It's Quatre. Lovely Quatre. Who has a boyfriend of his very own, and has had for so long that he doesn't remember what it is like to be single...and need to cuddle up to your pillow and pretend your in love with it every once in a while to help yourself to sleep. Quatre has a boyfriend. He doesn't need sleep. Remind me to kill him.  
  
And Trowa.  
  
They will leave lovely corpses.  
  
Hopefully. Otherwise I'll throw them in a dumpster, and plead drunkness at the time of the murder.  
  
Or something like that.  
  
I wonder if you can excuse yourself from murdering people if you are really really drunk. I wonder if the court says that's an ok excuse. 'Well your honor...I was drunk...' and then the judge says 'Oh...ok man...just don't do it again.'  
  
Think that happens? Maybe that's what happened with OJ Simpson.  
  
"DUDE DUO!!!" Quatre squeaks.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Heero's coming to the party right?" Why is he asking me this? It's his party, he envited everyone didn't he? He should know if Heero is coming or not. The very mention of Heero's name has started my heart hammering in my chest though. Damn it, damn it, damn it.  
  
"I think so...didn't you envite him?"   
  
"Of course I did...yeah he's coming...but he just called me..."  
  
"Wonderful." I didn't mean for that to come out sarcastically...it just did.   
  
"He isn't bringing Relena though...they are on a break..."   
  
"SERIOUSLY?" I manage. I think I am chocking on my own saliva.   
  
In my brain there is a clip of Ren and Stimpy. Stimpy is singing the 'happy happy joy joy' song. 


	5. Downthe stairs

I hung up on Quatre. Sometimes I wonder what happens when I hang up on him. I have a little picture of Quatre in my mind, holding the phone, looking puzzled. Then Trowa wanders and looks at him. Quatre scratches his head.  
  
"He hung up on me."  
  
"Oh" Trowa says and then they start making out.  
  
The last part of that little picture has been burned into my brain because they seem to do it all the time. In front of people.   
  
There is often loud smacking notices that accompanies their making out, and usually when I hear those noises I walk away and find Hilde to hang out with.  
  
Sometimes I have nightmares that Trowa has eaten Quatre's face.  
  
After my lovely call from Quatre....I have lunch after that, and by lunch I mean I microwave old Chinese food, and then eat half of what I microwave and then put it back in the box, because it's gotten weird and goopy, and there is chicken juice (or at least what I am hoping is chicken juice) running down the plate.  
  
'Chicken fried rice...chicken fried rice....see how it runs...see how it runs...'   
  
I think I am going to be sick. I stumbled out of my kitchen and made my way up to my bathroom. I head to my bathroom because it's a mess in there anyways and if I puke all over the floor it wouldn't really matter.   
  
Nope. Not going to puke. I closed my eyes and then sunk down onto the cold tile of my bathroom floor. Lovely. I sigh, and doze a little on the floor, before my dog comes in and licks my face.   
  
Oh dear lord he has been eating tuna. I hate tuna. It's nasty. No one in their right mind eats it. It's like 'Here....I have puree stink that came out of the see...I seem to have put it on a cracker...would you care for some?' Nasty. Dogs are supposed to have a better sense of smell then humans aren't they? So either the tuna smells different to them because their is like...a hidden scent to it that is unsmellable to human noses...or my dog is just retarded. Either way...I didn't want him licking me.  
  
"Ughhhhhhhhhhh... Get away from me."   
  
He cocks his head at me, and looks confused, then lies down on the towel I used to dry off with this morning.   
  
I reach down and rub his belly. He closes his eyes. For a brief moment I have a flashback of the last time Quatre was drunk. He had the exact same expression on his face as my dog.   
  
"Stupid drunk Quatre-dog..." I mutter, and pet him for several minutes.   
  
After that...I go to the mirror and stare at myself for a good deal of time.   
  
I am not sure if I look good or not. I think I look tired probably.   
  
I don't really feel tired though. I just look like I haven't been sleeping too good, which is the truth, because usually I am up late doing homework or making weird music videos on the computer or talking or downloading music. Mostly downloading music actually. Papa Roach...you will eventually kill me.  
  
Hmmm...  
  
Maybe I am dying.  
  
From runny-chicken rice goop, and lack of sleep.  
  
Maybe I have Salmonella. Maybe I will die from it right now, on the cold bathroom tile, and my parents will feel bad that they ever left do community service and vow that they wouldn't ever go to community service again. Then a lot of poor people will starve to death. Then eventually the economy will fail because without the poor people the whole system is flawed and can't work, and everyone on earth will go back to medieval times, except now they have nuclear weapons, and guns and deadly things like that so there will be huge wars, and the death toll will be very high.   
  
Hello my name is Duo Maxwell. I am the arch angel of death.  
  
  
  
I am going to put that on my job résumé.  
  
Eh. I think that I'm going to have to go get some sleep before I go to Quatre's party, seeing as how I almost yakked chicken goop all over the place.   
  
I need sleep. I am not getting enough of it.   
  
I trudge upstairs to my room, and fall asleep, clutching my pillow to my chest.   
  
  
  
I woke up around 5:15, Quatre, like the good friend he was, had called me twice to see where I was in my fifteen minutes of absence from his presents.   
  
Speed dial, it seems, is an invention that he does not use for the good of man kind.  
  
I like the bad friend I am, didn't call him back, but instead rushed downstairs, found my jacket, rushed back upstairs, found my shoes, and then ran outside. It was then that I realized that I had forgotten to lock the front door, so I went back inside. When I got inside I found my keys, (which my mother had placed on the key rack, seeing as how she is a very tricky woman) backed up onto my dog's chew toy, slipped, fell down a flight of stairs, pulled myself up off the ground, and ran back outside.  
  
How could I have fallen down the stairs? God has a sick sense of humor. I can see it now.  
  
'Well God...Duo's life seems to be going pretty good...'  
  
'Oh...Throw him down the stairs.'  
  
Good news is...I fell mostly on my face, and that area, so I didn't mess up anything I needed. People can still ride bikes, and go on runs, and play soccer and football with broken jaws, and cracked skulls. I think. I hope. Still.  
  
Bad News is my face hurts like a bitch, I can actually feel it like...throbbing, probably because I am not a light little fella, and I fell off of a flight of stairs, gaining momentum from each step...also I think I landed on one the rope bone thing that my darling puppy always seems to have with him.   
  
My dog has a whole lot of chew toys. His chew toys are everywhere, all covered in dog drool, and you can't pick them all up and like put them away like you can do with children's toys because I am pretty sure that the concept of having a toy box escapes most animals.   
  
Or maybe not.  
  
Half way to Quatre's house, I stop and look at myself in the side view mirror of some guy's car. I'm a mess.   
  
My hair is messed up because I didn't have time to do it over after my nap...My lip is bleeding...which I didn't notice until now...and the side of my face that I landed on is already starting to turn a lovely teal color.   
  
I'm going to need to go to the hospital.   
  
"Well Doc...you see...I seem to have fallen down the stairs...My face isn't supposed to be this color. What do you suggest?"  
  
I am thinking this exact thought as I turn the corner of Quatre's street. The thought is still passing through my brain when I see him.  
  
His brown, beautiful, soft, crazy hair, standing on end like there is an electrical storm occurring (and not just in my pants)...each strand like a thread spun by a crazy spider that prefers the color brown.  
  
"Uh..." was all I could manage. I pull my bangs away from my face like I usually do when I am nervous...and I wince when my hand comes in contact with my forehead. Uggh. Damn it. I am going to have a huge bruise all over my face.   
  
I realize...very suddenly...that it must look like I have been beaten up or something, I mean...I'm late to the party, I didn't call to tell anyone I was going to be late...suddenly it hits me. Heero is outside with his jacket on. He is right next to his pick-up truck and has his keys in his hand. "Are you...where you going to leave Heero?"  
  
"I...no...your really late. Duo...what happened?"  
  
"Nghghhh..." I mutter. "Fell down the stairs..." I say, sheepishly.   
  
"Seriously? Idiot...aw man...when did you do this?" He slowly puts his hands on my shoulders. I watch as he does this. I watch his hand moving over to cup my shoulder and give it a little squeeze. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." I grin at him, and throw my head towards the front door of Quatre's mansion. "Want to go back inside? I'm starving...."  
  
"Yeah....ok...."  
  
"I haven't talked to you for a while man..." 


	6. Something better left undared

On occasion, I feel the need to kill Quatre.   
  
Actually, not to kill him, but to seriously maim him, make it so that he can't walk anymore. Cause him pain. Hurt, Quat. Sometimes, I want to throw him down an escalator, so that he can fall and fall and fall and fall, until he hits the bottom, and then he can ride the moving stairs back up so I can do it again and again.  
  
Or maybe, tie a bunji cord nice and tight around his neck and then toss him over a bridge, and then throw boiling water on him.  
  
Hit him in the back of the head, and then toss him in his hot tub for hours and hours until he is lobster man.  
  
Seriously. He embarrasses me and he doesn't even get it.   
  
He gave away my secret. Most everyone already knows...but he gave it away at the party. A public place. It's like making a thanksgiving day parade float that just consists of the words "Duo watches porno..." it would be the same thing, because it would be just as humiliating.  
  
The worst part is...Heero found out.  
  
I felt like screaming and crying and hitting him and kicking Heero in the nuts all at the same time.   
  
This is how it happened...  
  
The party was going well. I think.   
  
Heero and I had parked ourselves over near the snack table. I had a coke, and a slice of pizza, with a couple of bread sticks, right?   
  
Heero was eating nachos (Which I don't understand, because I personally think all that cheese that usually are on nachos is a bit over the top. I mean there is cheese on pizza but not so much. Iccck. I have never been able to eat nachos. Unless they where plan. With a ton of salsa.), and drinking a sprite. Apparently caffeine makes him a little too jumpy.   
  
"I hope your nachos are caffineated." I said, as I warily eyed his nachos. I swear he wanted to drink the cheese on my combat boots. My lovely lovely combat boots. He wanted to drip cheese all over them. Well shows what he knows. If he did that I would make him lick it up.  
  
Like a little cheese dripping dog.   
  
Named Heero.   
  
Who likes Nachos.  
  
"If only it worked like that..." He answers. If only things where like what? Now he talks in riddles. Or in crazy. Perhaps in crazy riddles?  
  
I just knew that he was making me nervous, and I was fidgeting around when I shouldn't have been.  
  
Nervous for my shoes.  
  
And just maybe because I am in love with him.  
  
I was making small talk with our friends, Heero was kind of just sitting there, everyone was laughing and having a great time when suddenly, our darling little Quatre thinks...'Hey...let's play truth or dare...' Truth or dare. More lives have been ruined by playing that game, then any other party game in history.  
  
So he yells what he's thinking of course.  
  
"Hey! Let's play truth or dare..." and he totally looks at me. Not that is such a crime, but he like eyes me out of the crowd of everyone and winks at me.   
  
And all of the sudden I know what he's up to. His little wink was a warning of things to come.   
  
I remember wanting to pull him off to the side, and to tell him...'No Quatre R. Winner, don't do this to me...you are hurting me much more then you are helping me..." but Trowa captured his lovely little wife in his like...big strong arms...and then everyone was playing truth or dare.   
  
Oh Lordy...  
  
And everyone sits in a circle, like you do when you are little and your teachers are trying to get you to calm down.   
  
Quatre is sitting in Trowa's lap, Hilde, Crazy Ass Clown Catherine, and Quatre's friend from theater named Dorothy, and Heero, and even Wufei, are all sitting down.   
  
And suddenly I feel compelled to join them...compelled to go forward and accept my fate, as the loveless, lonely little boy with the freakish purple eyes. Compelled to allow whatever it was Quatre was planning to just happen to me, and let it be over with...I swear, I heard the circle that they sat in whisper to me, "Room for one more, Duo..."  
  
Oh dearest Lordy...  
  
So I sit down, and the game is goin' good, (Wufei has been forced to kiss more people then I think he has ever kissed in his whole life, and I don't ever want to see him kiss Dorothy again, because it was a little harsh on my soul...but besides that...) it's going well.  
  
Then...all of the sudden...Quatre gets this insanely happy look in his eyes, and he kind of nudges Trowa.   
  
I can see them whispering with each other across the little circle. It was Trowa's turn, but since talking isn't really his thing, Quatre goes for him.   
  
"Heero...truth or dare?" I shook my head at him.   
  
Heero, being who he is, not a very out going guy, but a nice guy all the same, decides to humor Quatre.  
  
"Dare...I guess..." He shrugs.   
  
"Dare huh?" Quatre asks, and then makes direct eye contact with me.   
  
I shake my head. I mouth, 'No no no no no no no no no...' Quatre grins. His broad evil rich boy grin. (I had only seen that grin once before, and that was when he were six, and Quatre had me cornered and started to drown me with a super soaker.)  
  
"I then...dare you...to make out with Duo...." I feel my world crashing down around my combat boot covered feet. Everyone was looking at me. Everyone. Dorothy, Wufei, Catherine, Hilde, Trowa...Heero. They all look at me with this judging look, not so much on the fact that I'm bi, but because of Relena and Heero.   
  
Because they are only on a break. Because they might still get together, and everyone else wants that. Because it now comes together for everyone. Dorothy's glare was sharp and hateful, because she is Relena's friend. Maybe she loves her like I love Heero. Maybe she knows how I feel, but is ashamed of me for being so weak, as to try and do something about my feelings for Heero.  
  
God, oh God...  
  
I opened my mouth to speak, but I had no idea of what I could possibly say. I still can't think of anything I could have said then.  
  
I sit there...not talking for the first time in my life. Words have left me during this horrible venerable moment, and I am defenseless. I want to run away, but I'm sitting down. I remember trying to get up, but I can't.  
  
I couldn't move.  
  
I couldn't talk.  
  
I couldn't even defend myself.  
  
I was helpless.  
  
But that's not the worse part. The worst part is...how Heero looks at me with this face, this innocent questioning face.   
  
It felt like his eyes where asking me a billion questions at once, and none of those questions that his eyes asked where ones I wanted to answer.   
  
"Duo...what the fuck?", "Duo...are you gay?", "Duo...what about Relena?", "Duo...we're just friends, don't you get it?", "Duo, how could you ever think I like you..."  
  
At that moment I notice that my face is hot. I was blushing. Heero was looking at me like I was planning this all along.   
  
"No..." is all I can stammer. "Not...me...him...his..."   
  
I had to get out of there. I couldn't even talk. Usually people are begging me to just shut up. Usually people start with the death threats after a while. Usually I can talk and talk about nothing...and then...when I actually needed to talk, when I wanted to use my voice to defend myself, and not just to hear myself talk...I couldn't.  
  
I couldn't even talk.  
  
After what seemed like the longest time I just left. I just got up and left. I wasn't sure how much time had really transpired, but I know that in my heart, in my brain, in what could be my soul, it felt like a long time.   
  
Heero didn't kiss me, and I couldn't even face him.   
  
I walked home alone that night, with my jacket thrown over my shoulder, cursing myself, and Quatre, and Heero. Cursing my slow reaction time, cursing the fact that when I needed to talk the most, that I couldn't. I couldn't just go home to bed either...so I wandered off and sat alone at the park near my house. I sat on the tire swing alone, and just pushed myself around in a circle.   
  
For about an hour.  
  
When I got home I didn't even check what time it was.  
  
I walked into my bathroom, picked up my towel, and kind of cuddled it. It was dry by now, and very stiff and hard, making cuddling hard to do. I felt dirty, and tired. I crawled into the shower, threw my clothes off and sat there for a while. I scrubbed with a lofa, and scrubbed with a wash cloth, and finally just started scrubbing with my hand and the bar of soap...but the horrible feeling of the party seemed to stick to me, no matter what I tried. By the time I got out of the shower my skin was red with scratch marks, and my arms where raw from the scrubbing.  
  
Finally, I pulled on a pair of boxers, and climbed into bed.   
  
By that time I was crying.  
  
God, I hate to cry. 


	7. Mondaybloody monday

God would have it be Monday morning when I wake up. Actually, I don't think God had anything to do with this. I am pretty sure that this is my punishment from someone evil, possibly the devil   
  
...  
  
or my mother, for being a bad kid.   
  
Speaking of the devil, My mother, the happy, loving, woman she is, awoke me by dropping ice cubes all over me. Sometimes I wonder if my mother is insane. I woke up screaming, and jumped out of my bed. This was cause for much merriment for her part, and she danced downstairs giggling as she went.   
  
Why she was dancing I have no idea.  
  
When I asked her about this at breakfast, she simply replied...  
  
"Well D, it's hot out, it's almost summer...you know...summer, when it's hot...." She emphasized the word hot and then took the collar of her shirt and shook it. My lord.  
  
Either my mother was hitting on me, which is a possibility, because she's had to live with my dad all these years, and thus has resorted to this, (My father is not an attractive man) or else...she is hinting to me that she thinks it's too hot for pants and I should be wearing shorts.  
  
She made a point of looking at my pants.  
  
I think my mother might be incestual. (After thinking that terrible thought; I popped two Tylenol, and then headed off to the car. My face still hurts from my swan dive down the stairs.)   
  
Today I really don't feel well, and not just emotionally. I feel kind of sick still. I think I am coming down with something I knew I shouldn't have eaten that chicken fried rice. I will never again eat anything that is goopy unless it is pudding.   
  
Even then I'll force feed it to Quatre first to make sure it's safe.  
  
Uhh. Couldn't finish my breakfast.   
  
...  
  
Not that I ever do.   
  
...  
  
My mom is not a gifted chief.  
  
However she let me sleep in, and then drove me to school...so her being cool in most other aspects of life make up for her lack of cooking ability. Except for her incestualness. That I could live happily without.  
  
The car ride to school was peaceful enough, I kind of just sat there and watched the mountains from my seat as shotgun. My mom was listening to some stupid talk show, and giggling. The talk show people where making fun of teenagers, as the elderly like to do because they wish they where young again.   
  
The radio show my mom listens to usually pisses me off because it's this old woman and her friend yakking on and on about how they would behave if they where kids again and stuff, and how parents don't raise their kids right and it's just so annoying to listen to mean old ladies bitch and bitch at that time of day. The topic this morning was how kids don't read enough, and when the old woman talk show host was at the movies, she saw some kids and the kids didn't know what the movie was about...the old woman talk show host was surprised because she read about the movie she was seeing in the paper.   
  
"And don't you think that kids today should read the paper more..." blah blah blah...so what? I was thinking...kind of...because I was half asleep and kind of in a haze...'They don't read the movie review like you do lady. Big whoop. Maybe they read the important stuff.'  
  
Anyway...the important part was...that I was half asleep the drive there, so when we pulled up to the curb my mom had to nudge me a little, and whisper loudly...  
  
"D we're here..." and I mean really loudly. Like the 'stage whisper' that Quatre is always trying to prefect.  
  
Ugggh...There she goes with the D thing. She tries to make these things that she thinks up nicknames, and it is weird, because sometimes I don't know who she is talking to. I yawned and hopped out, then turned around and shrugged my pack back on. As soon at I accepted the whole weight of the thing, my shoulder hunch down. I imagine that I looked like a depressed turtle at that moment.   
  
A depressed turtle wearing army boots, who has just stepped out of his mother's purple mini van.  
  
…  
  
I need my license so badly.  
  
As soon as I got out of the car, all the horrible feelings I had felt yesterday night resurfaced. It was awful. I felt like puking.   
  
The first bell rang, after what seemed like a decade, most of that decade was spent getting a juice from the venting machine to calm down my stomach and chewing out Quatre. Actually...not so much chewing him out as ignoring him. I really didn't feel like screaming at him and making a scene. So I just walked right past him when I saw him. For a moment it seemed like he got the point.  
  
"Duo I am SOOO sorry about last night..." Blah blah blah. He looked SOOO sorry. His eyes looked sad, and his lip pouted out a little.   
  
Awww. Sad little rich boy.   
  
There there.  
  
I think I'll let him suffer until lunch, because I am just that big of an ass hole. And because I have more important things to do like drink a juice that needs drinking… and go to a class that needs going to.   
  
I headed off without saying anything to him. I am not sure if he understood I was angry, because at that moment Trowa showed up, and Quatre was captured by his loving boyfriend. Trowa then started to eat his face.  
  
GAGAGAGAAAGGGG!  
  
I dragged my sorry ass off to my German class which is my first block of the day, and sat down.   
  
I usually am late to class because my German teacher likes to make very bad jokes, and I tend to get in as little amount of time in there as humanly possible, but I saw Heero walking down the halls so I sped up.   
  
I faced the dreaded jokes of my German teacher instead of my humiliation.  
  
First thing I heard when I entered class; "If your an American when you enter the bathroom, and your American again when you leave, what were you while you where in there? Your a peein! Come on guys. Get it?" At that point my German teacher laughed very loudly and slapped the little podium in the front of the class room.  
  
"Awwww. You guys are no fun. Ah, Mr. Maxwell, I see you are early. How kind of you to join us..."   
  
My German teacher is a pretty nice guy though, even if his jokes are very very very bad, and quite often he tells us about how the Germans consider beer to be a health drink, (and how personally he thinks that in America kids should get to drink every once in a while.) because he never gives me tardies, or yells at me when I fall asleep in class.  
  
First class of the day...was not so bad, I thought. Although I did feel like I was going to barf.   
  
'That's usually not a good thing to do in German class...' I thought.  
  
My German teacher was talking about youth hostels in Germany, and because I was feeling more sick then sleepy, I paid attention.  
  
I sat there and tried to comprehend what my teacher was saying, and it helped me block out all thoughts of Heero, and last night, the destruction of my ego, and the impending puke.  
  
My second block was math, which I had with Hilde. She kept trying to get me to talk about yesterday, but I wouldn't. Every time she said something to me I scooted away from her. Near the end of class I was in the teachers supply closet. My teacher noticed this, screamed at me and then sent me out into the hall. Fine. Didn't really like math class too much any way. I spend the last fifteen minutes in the hall, trying to stop from falling asleep against the lockers.   
  
After class my math teacher came out with my bag, tossed it at me, and asked me if I knew why she had to punish me.   
  
Oh I knew why, I knew exactually why she sent me out in the hall, it was not because I was being disruptive, not because I had really done something wrong...oh no no no...it was because there was a very large box of condoms in that closet, and the teacher next door, the same man who shares this supply closet, is a good looking thirty year old.   
  
However I said no, and she shook her head.  
  
"Duo....Duo....Duo...."  
  
I winked at her and hurried off. She looked bewildered.   
  
Perhaps she doesn't know that the condoms are there at all.  
  
By third hour my Tylenol had started to wear off. I had almost forgotten all about my bruised and abused poor little lovely face of beauty, until that happened. I picked myself up and walked over to the teacher. I was in my ceramics class, so it's not like I had to do anything terribly important like taking notes. I had time to go off and see if I could find a cure for my pain. A cure for my facial pain at least, and that would be in the form of nerve numbing drug...but still.  
  
My ceramics teacher is a jolly, old, (perhaps pot smoking) lady, who laughs and says "Sure..." a lot.   
  
She let me go.  
  
Much to the amazement of no one.   
  
On my long and agonizing journey of about twenty four yards to the clinic something annoying happened.  
  
I spotted the little pink moron herself. She was wearing her lovely little Abercrombie knock off clothing, complete with a hippy want to be jeans, little butt scarf thing that people put around their waists, long peasant sleeves on low necked ugly stripped shirt. Her shirt had light pink stripes all over it, and a little pink heart in the middle. Too much pink. And the neck line was something I looked at, momentarily before I realized how low it was.  
  
I wonder who is trying to get Heero's attention. Sheesh. My face was pounding and I suddenly felt the urge to yack all over her. But that would have ruined her nice pink little outfit.   
  
Seriously, way too much pink.   
  
And she was glaring at me. As usual. Not that I wanted a warm and welcoming smile from her anyway, but I could have gone one day without her 'I am scared that you will take away my boyfriend, so I don't like you, but I pretend I do around my boyfriend so that I look good' looks. She pisses me off so much.   
  
Fake little bitch.  
  
Uhhh. I can't stand fake people.  
  
Theeeeeeeeeeeeen...she opens her mouth to speak. Great. A conversation with Relena. This is consorting with the fake and annoying enemy. I should be shot by my superiors.   
  
Right now.   
  
In the leg.   
  
I hope they hit a major artery.   
  
Then I bleed to death in front of the school clinic.  
  
And the nurse who I am friends with comes out and kind of kicks me with the toe of her boot.   
  
"How was Quatre's party last night?" Her voice annoys me. Actually...it's not just her voice, but the little...needy I need to be loved attitude that she has annoys me.  
  
It's like...she doesn't even like me. Why is she trying to be friendly to me? I really don't like her, and she knows that. Her glares are all subconsis-facial-manifestations, that she doesn't even know she's doing. She is so fake, and I know it. Why doesn't Heero know it?  
  
"Fine. Didn't Heero tell you all about it?" I ask, and then walk into the clinic and slam the door before she could answer me.   
  
Stupid fake annoying Relena. 


	8. My school nurseis dumbbut also my friend

My school nurse is probably the only adult in my school I would spend time with on the weekends. She's a lovely blonde with blue eyes. (And by lovely I mean what any other boy means...I mean she had nice boobies, and a cute little ass.) She is kind and caring, in her mid-twenties...and gives you medicine when you need it the most. Her name is Sally Po, and she is my school nurse.  
  
She is also a sarcastic asshole, which is why she is my friend. You know...kindred spirits and whatnot.  
  
Anyway.   
  
The look Sally gave me when I opened the clinic door was priceless. Thinking back on it, that was probably because I had a black eye, looked pissed off, and was about to puke.   
  
The kind and loving look on Sally's face was sort of a mixed look of happiness, confusion, and what should be pity, but didn't come out too well. Then she laughed. At me. For like five minutes. It was a mean laugh that sang a song of "Duo...you are a moron..."  
  
A song I have been getting used to for the past sixteen years.   
  
That's it. I have no friends. I refuse to be friends with school nurses who laugh at me, and little rich boys who dare the boy I like to do stupid things. Although...  
  
I still have Hilde. Hilde and I will be the best of friends. Hilde is my only friend from now on. I will get a tattoo that says 'Hilde and Duo are forever the best of friends' on my ass. Hilde and I will own a bar together, and Hilde and I will travel together as street performers. The school nurse and the rich little blond boy who likes theatre will wish they were nice to me when they see what wonderful friends Hilde and I are, and then we'll set them on fire.   
  
"Aw ha ha...You dumb-assed little shit. What the hell happened to you?" were the first words out of her mouth. Heh. Lovely language for a school nurse. I doubt that's how she greets everyone who walks into the clinic. Just me. She saves that special asshole-ery for me, and me alone.   
  
Much like Heero saves his special 'no kiss for you'-ery for me and me alone.  
  
"Nuuh...pain killers Sally...Please kill my pain...I don't feel good, and my face is all bruised up," I muttered, then she smiled a creepy smile at me. Sometimes Sally scares me. I knew what she wanted me to say. She wanted me to say "My face hurts Sally..." so that she should have said "Oh, well, it's killing me..." but I didn't. I was too clever for her...or feeling too sick to care. I don't remember which.   
  
"Yeah... yeah..." she said as she moved things around in the medicine cabinet next to her desk. "Just sit down," she barked...so I sat.  
  
"First...I want to get a look at that eye though. Duo...Duo...Duo...what have you been doing..?" Sally asked. She then got up really close to my face, which made me nervous. Not so much because I had a giant bruise there that hurt, but because I have a lot of blackheads that I don't want her, or anyone else, to see up close. I was also beginning to feel very much like throwing up all over the place, and I didn't want it to land on her. Or maybe I did, she was laughing at me.   
  
Yeah. I did want to puke all over her. And just about everyone else that I had seen that day.  
  
"Well...Sally, I might have fallen down the stairs." I got a chuckle out of that one. Fine. Go ahead and laugh at my misfortune. I hope she falls down the stairs later. Then who will be laughing? Probably her because she laughs at everything.   
  
"Oh, Duo...you are the only kid at this school...that I have ever had to treat because they've fallen down the stairs..." stated Sally, as she poked at my bruise.  
  
"I doubt I'm the only person who falls down the stairs, though. There are stairs all over the world, and plenty of people to trip on them," I replied. She then snorted at me.  
  
Stupid Sally.  
  
"Go ahead and laugh Sally. It's all fun and games until you fall down the stairs..."  
  
"Yeah yeah...just sit tight, Duo. I'm going to go grab some aspirin; I have some other stuff to do, so...yeah. You just sit back and relax."   
  
Nuh. Sally then left me there to go perform her...nursely duties. Whatever those are. ('Go get more Q-tips Nurse Po...') Sally is probably just wandering around the halls now. Being Sally. "Hi, I'm Sally Po, I wander around while children in my care suffer...blah blah blah."  
  
Stupid Sally. My fucking face hurt and I wanted to puke. How hard is it for a person to understand that? And she's a nurse. She of all people should know that when a patient isn't feeling well, you should hurry your ass up and make them better. Then she can have her stupid little clinic back to herself, and I can go on my miserable way.   
  
Ten minutes later the door opened. Slowly. Very slowly. Like a cheetah opening a door...only backwards. Kind of.   
  
Finally, I remember thinking, 'Sally is back to give me Tylenol, and poke at my poor beautiful little broken face. Now I can go back to Ceramics and sit around and throw clay at things, and listen to my headphones, and try to block this horrible week from my fragile little psyche.'  
  
"Took long enough..." I said, as I walked up to help Sally with the door. What the hell is it that a school nurse could possibly be doing that is taking this long?  
  
And now for taking so long, I am mad at Sally, too. I bet she locked herself in her car or something stupid like that...because actually...she's stupid like that.  
  
The person behind the door wasn't Sally. The person behind the door, was, because of my wonderful good luck...Heero. Lovely. His face looked a little whiter than usual. Good. I hope he's sick. I hoped he caught pneumonia and was dying.  
  
"Oh," I said, and moved away from the door. Heero smiled weakly at me, and wandered in.   
  
I walked back to my cot and sat down. Didn't ask him what was wrong, didn't ask him why he was here, didn't offer him a seat on the cot or anything, didn't even look at him. Strike that. Couldn't even look at him. There is a huge difference there, I suppose.   
  
I couldn't bring my eyes up to level with him. I tried to, but it just felt so incredibly painful. Like something was horribly wrong inside of me, and the contents of my chest cavity seemed to be twisting and moving very uncomfortably. And I knew, that if I looked at him, it would have given him that much more power, and made the pain that much stronger. Better to leave him alone, I thought. Better to leave him alone, and let the pain subside. Better to let him sit there, and not look at him, then to do anything about how I was feeling, because it would hurt me.  
  
"Duo...I...uh...Where's the nurse?" He was trying to start a conversation. Trying. He looked nervous as hell, his pretty cobalt blue eyes darting back and forth, like he was on drugs... which made sense what with how he was stuck in a clinic, with the boy who is in love with him who he doesn't like back.   
  
I almost felt like telling him to calm down, but then what do I care? He made me cry after all. He made me sad and angry, and he doesn't deserve my kindness.  
  
"Is....is Sally here, Duo?" He tried to start up a conversation again, which I would have found extremely cute seeing as how he doesn't talk much, (I think I've mentioned that) had I been in a good mood. Had I been in a good mood I would have read it as some gesture of love, and kindness towards me.   
  
However, I was not in a good mood. Partly because I didn't feel well, but mostly because of him.   
  
Stupid-assed little shit. I would have kissed me if I were him. I mean...he's on a break. Relena probably wouldn't have even found out about it, and we were playing truth or dare, so it's not like he would have just been randomly kissing people.   
  
"Go fuck yourself, Heero." I muttered to him, and then turned over on my side, and started to stare at the wall.   
  
Then he kissed me.   
  
He pulled me up from the cot by the shoulders and kissed me. Just for a second, and then he let me sit back down. My mouth was half-open when he did it, and I didn't have my eyes closed, so it must have been one hell of a weird kiss on his side.  
  
"Whoa Dude...Heero...what the hell?" 


	9. Whoa dude! What the hell?

Heero looked at me, sadly for a moment.  
  
He had a confused look in his eye...like he was supposed to tell me terrible news but didn't know how to say it just right.   
  
"Duo...I'm sorry about the other night." He finally managed to get out, after what seemed like ages and ages of him just sitting there looking sadly at me. Up until the moment he spoke I hadn't realized how hard my heart was pounding.   
  
Within five minutes he had transformed me from Angry Duo, to Nervous Duo...and I couldn't have said that I minded and meant it.  
  
Heero climbed onto the cot, and sat next to me, smiling softy...sort of sadly...as he moved in closer to me. I was suddenly aware of the heat of his body, how close he was, how warm he was...how he was so much closer the I usually allow people to be.   
  
"Duo..." Heero tilted his head to one side, so that he could...I dunno...look into my eyes I guess. I blinked and turned away. I had always felt weird about my eyes, ever since I was very little. I didn't like having people up close, looking at them, because then maybe they would realize how freakishly purple they really are. I didn't want Heero to look at me, or my eyes that way, so I turned my head towards the wall.  
  
Then he caught my chin in his hand, and turned my face back towards him.  
  
He smiled, and moved in closer with almost a quizzical grace...right up real close to my face, making me even more nervous then I already was. If that's possible.   
  
I swallowed, and looked at him for some sign of encouragement, he closed his eyes...I moved in.  
  
  
  
That was the moment of our first real kiss.  
  
Real soft, and sweet, and...and loving. Loving if you could call it that. It seemed loving. It seemed like the kind of first kiss that two people who really care about each other should experience.   
  
Loving...I thought in the deep recesses of my poor dark little mind. Loving. I allowed myself to repeat it to myself over and over again.  
  
Loving. Loving. Loving. Looooooooooooooooooooooooooooving.  
  
Mmm.   
  
When Heero pulled away...I think I might have sighed. I'm not sure. I might have done something to initiate a conversation, but I was mentally recording our first real kiss, and reveling in the fact that I actually got to kiss Heero.  
  
"Duo...I have no idea that you liked me..." he said...God I love his voice. So smooth and sexy...it's like...a male phone sex operator's. Mmm. The money I would waste if he where a phone sex operator.   
  
"...until last night...I talked to Quatre about the whole thing..."   
  
Oh good lord. He talked to Quatre about me? Why, oh why did I leave early from that party? Quatre's good intentions always always hurt me.   
  
Here Duo, I'll get you and Heero together. NOW KISS HIM HEERO! Here Duo, I'll help you get rid of that sunburn, now hold on to this car battery for a second...  
  
"and the thing is....I like you too...a lot..." I looked up at his face. His beautiful, sweet, caring handsome face. He was blushing. I was suddenly overcome by how extremely cute that was. How insanely adorable he looked sitting next to me in the clinic with a little blush on his face.   
  
"You like me too eh?"   
  
That was when Sally came in. She looked at me weird.   
  
Quick note: First...sorry this took so long to get out. School started...blah blah blah. I have no excuse.  
  
Second...Yay for people who express their opinions, Boo for people who don't sign their names. That's not cool. 


End file.
